


Not an Affair

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione and James are not having an affair.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Not an Affair

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my B4 square which was the prompt: James Potter.**
> 
> **This story is about an extramarital affair, if that is a trigger please continue with caution.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

Lusting after her best friend’s father was a bad idea. Lusting after her best friend’s _married_ father was a terrible one. He was happily, disgustingly happily, married to his teenage sweetheart. The way James and Lily mooned over each other reminded her of Ron and Lavender back in sixth year. It was revoltingly sweet. Shameful really, that two grown adults should act that way. Especially around their own children. Harry hated it, but Christa, two years younger than Harry, egged them on. Probably because Harry hated it so much. Christa had much more of James’s personality than Harry did. She loved to antagonize people, Harry especially.

Hermione knew that all of this was wrong. Which was why it was especially wrong that right at that moment, James Potter’s head was between her legs. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, they couldn’t get caught. It would be detrimental to both their lives. But James liked a little danger, one of the things Hermione liked so much about him. So here they were, in her guest bedroom at Potter Manor, the door closed, but not locked. No silencing charm, not even a Muffliato. Just Hermione, biting her lip as James used that wicked tongue of his on her clit. Over and over and over again until Hermione was clamping her legs on his head, arching her back and coming all over his face.

“Need you,” he whispered, crawling up her body, pushing her nightgown above her breasts.

Hermione snorted. “I’m not going anywhere,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. She flipped them, so he was on his back and she was straddling him. A quick toss and her nightshirt was on the floor.

James gripped her hips and slowly, very slowly, she slid down his achingly hard cock. It was James’s turn to bite his lips to keep from moaning. Potter Manor had thick walls, they probably could have moaned a bit, but Hermione kind of liked having to keep quiet. It was like an extra challenge, on top of all of the other challenges they faced, keeping this affair quiet.

Affair was probably a strong word, she mused as she moved her body over his. This was just pure fucking. There were no dates, not even much pillow-talk. Just fucking whenever they had a few moments. The only reason tonight was even possible was because Lily was out with friends.

“Feels good,” James grunted as Hermione changed the angle. She lowered her body, her arms caging his head as she moved her hips, fucking herself on him. James had one hand on her bum and the other tweaked one of Hermione’s nipples, causing her to gasp.

“James!” Her voice sounded breathy as his name escaped her lips unbidden. James wiggled a hand between them and began thumbing Hermione’s clit. That meant he was close. She increased her pace, not ready for this to be over, but knowing that they couldn’t get caught.

* * *

The following morning, Hermione smiled brightly at Lily as she thanked her for breakfast.

“How was your night out?” Hermione asked, bringing her dishes to the sink to wash them quickly.

“Oh, so fun and refreshing! It’s always good to spend time with my girlfriends,” Lily replied happily.

It should have made her sick, this playing nice with James’s wife, but it didn’t. Because Hermione knew that what she and James had wouldn’t last. Maybe not even through the end of the summer. It was just fucking, after all. Definitely not an affair.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
